<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Targets ( It’s all a matter of perspective) by BreG21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242349">Changing Targets ( It’s all a matter of perspective)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21'>BreG21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let’s build us (together forever) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrigami breakup, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breakups, F/M, I'm making this a series, Kinda, Kinda not, Post season three, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, implied Adrientte, sorry about this, sorta agnsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never hesitate.”</p><p>That's what she'd been told her whole life. Never hesitate for anything. </p><p>Only… she had done just that. <i>For the past six months.</i></p><p>But now? She was <i>done</i> hesitating.</p><p>It was time to let him go, and maybe free herself in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let’s build us (together forever) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Targets ( It’s all a matter of perspective)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! I have decided to make this collection of one shots interconnected into a small series. And I really hope you guys enjoy it! You guys are the best and have really motivated me to write when things have been down. I was really feeling angsty when I wrote this, so I hope it was okay!</p><p>In order that this is series is gonna go, it shall be:</p><p>1. She's happier (With him) already posted.</p><p>2. Changing Targets ( It’s all a matter of perspective) Posted.</p><p>3. (Not done yet. I'll be posting it once I have it typed up and a title, sorry about that!)</p><p>4. My Lady (No matter how you say it) Posted.</p><p>And there will be others, but I'm just giving you the fics that you already know about and one in between to connect something more, so that you know the timeline of where everything is. Kagami and Adrien have been in a longer relationship than Marinette and Luka, just so that's clear!</p><p>This will be all put together in a series I already set called 'Let's build us (together forever)'</p><p>Again, thank you for all the support! I hope everyone is well! &lt;3</p><p>And thank you Grennie for looking over it, as you do ;) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Please lemme know your thoughts!</p><p>Edits: I had to go back and change when Marinette and Luka had broken up, because it wasn't a month, it ha been just the night before. Sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why won't you tell me where you run off to?"</p><p>Maybe she shouldn't have been so blunt, but she was always taught to be clear and concise. To always be direct, especially to those around you. That was what mother had raised her up on.</p><p>But Kagami wished in that single second that she had been taught about love and how hard relationships were— because this one was leaving her with so many questions when she thought she'd finally get answers.</p><p>But for all the good that Adrien was, he was still a very clueless boy. "What?"</p><p>Maybe she was a clueless girl. That didn't make them fit though.</p><p>As much as she tried.</p><p>Kagami sighed, lifting her helmet and peeling the mask from her face to look at her boyfriend with clear eyes. Maybe for the first time. His fencing suit was graced with a little ruble and grime from their match but he himself was untouched. He was the embodiment of perfection as much as she thought.</p><p>Expect… expect with his careful guarded green eyes and a smile he never really put much happiness into— unless he was….with <em>her.</em></p><p>Which hurt, but Kagami had accepted it before— lately, however, for some reason, it was becoming harder. He was looking at that certain someone more and more and… it felt like something changed, but she couldn't say what it was.</p><p>Instead, she said, "It's hurting." Knowing there was a vulnerability in her words, but unable to bring herself to really care for the time being. Despite what her mother said. That was what she was brought up on. Being vulnerable may bring weakness, but <em>this—</em> she could pretend for only so long.</p><p>She was done with the pain. Done with the lies. "Your lies are hurting me, Adrien."</p><p>She knew he didn't mean to, she just hoped him seeing the truth would set him, them, on the right track. Even if that track had derailed long ago.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kagami." He pulled them off to the side, away from the arena of the other matches, and sat them down on a nearby beach. "I really am. I wish I could be open and honest with you, but you know how troubling my life can get sometimes. When I have to run off when akuma's attack. My father doesn't like me to be near anyone or outside when they happen."</p><p>She knew that wasn't the truth. It was so obvious. So many canceled dates, and him just leaving out of nowhere left her feeling like there was something missing. A part of him she didn't quite understand.</p><p>It was like looking at a painting and only seeing half of the work finished. A part that just wasn't there.</p><p>And she didn't know how to get to that part. Or even if she had the tools to do so.</p><p>Especially not when someone else held the paint brush.</p><p>"What about dates, canceled plans?" Her own words didn't feel real, even to herself. "Where do you go then? There's something else, I know there is." Maybe there was a bite to her words that she didn't intend, but it was so hard to hold it back.</p><p>He did look guilty and while it made Kagami feel bad, she still stood her ground. She needed answers. His gloved hand squeezed hers. "My life is hectic. You know that."</p><p>Indeed, she did know— but hearing the same, "<em>I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise." </em>And then never showing up, only to receive an apology text hours later, excuses were becoming worse and worse every time it happened.</p><p>Yes, going into this relationship, she knew he had a busy schedule and a strict parent on top of endless things that had to be done. She had almost the same exact life.</p><p>But there was a stark contrast between the two. She was in love with him.</p><p>And he was in love with someone else. And Kagami knew who without a second's hesitation</p><p>This was all a mess, and it was both of their faults. She shouldn't have tried to pursue him knowing she'd be a second choice, and he should've said no and kept it at that. It sounded cruel, yes, but the past month of their six month old relationship had been the hardest.</p><p>She was starting to wonder— didn't she deserve better than that? "What changed?"</p><p>The gaze he held on her face drew into confusion. "What do you mean, what changed?"</p><p>Hesitation was not something you should do. She knew that, but still had done it. For the past six months of their relationship, that was what she had done. She hesitated in having this conversation.</p><p>Now…. now she was <em>done</em> hesitating. She'd need a million toes and fingers to be able to count how many looks, how many laughs, how many real smiles he had given Marinette in the past month alone, and she doubted that would still be enough to count all the times. "Marinette."</p><p>The name stung on her lips and burned at her heart. Because Marinette was still her friend. But ever since Kagami had started gaining new friends, getting to know more people, finally being able to break out of the shell her mother had so carefully placed her in, Kagami knew there was more to love than just romance, more than just <em>Adrien.</em></p><p>And Adrien, for his part, didn't seem surprised. He probably knew she noticed. But he still put in the effort. "I don't… I don't—"</p><p>"You do." She disagreed, and was ashamed to hear the tears in her voice. <em>You're not supposed to cry— you're not allowed.</em> "You know exactly what I'm talking about." It was right there. And so easy to see.</p><p>But he shook his head anyways. "I know Luka broke up with her yesterday, but she doesn't feel that way towards me, and that doesn't mean that we're just going to go running to each other. I don't..we… it's complicated. I can't say that it isn't. But, Kagami—"</p><p>"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her." It was a challenge. One she knew he'd failed, but did so anyway. "Look me straight into my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything remotely romantic towards her and I'll drop it. We'll never speak of it again."</p><p>It was true. Because she didn't want this to end. She wanted her happily ever after with a guy that was just perfect for her</p><p>But maybe Adrien Agreste wasn't perfect. And his imperfection side was something only Marinette was allowed to see.</p><p>It would be different, if he wanted to be with her— despite having feelings for Marinette— it would be different if he actually chose her.</p><p>She knew, however, that eventually, Adrien would find his way back to Marinette. That she and Adrien wouldn't last. This wouldn't be forever.</p><p>And when he couldn't. When he tried to look her in the eyes, but had to look away, she got the answer she had been expecting.</p><p>He always said there was someone else. And she knew the likelihood of it being Marinette was high, but to have it all confirmed in one second was hard.</p><p>She bowed her head, shifting to grab for her fencing gear, neatly packing everything into her oversize tote. "Okay." She said without looking up at him. It was better to be focused on the task before her, rather than him.</p><p>Adrien didn't speak right away. The zipper on her bag filled the silence as she zipped it closed, throwing herself onto her feet and tossing the bag onto her shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Don't look. Don't cry. Don't be weak.</em>
</p><p>She was just about ready to make an, unhonorable, hasty retreat when a hand shot out to take hold of her wrist. She turned back to see Adrien looking at her with sorrow and shame and she knew this wasn't any easier for him than it was for her. He valued friendships like they were the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>"I really am sorry. I don't know how else to say it." He decided to let go of her wrist, hands taking his mask, and shifting it around as if to inspect it. Even if she knew he wasn't. "I don't know what to do—"</p><p>"I just want to know what shifted between you and Marinette."</p><p>He sighed, putting aside his mask to ruffle his hair and kept his eyes locked on hers. "I can't though. I'd give anything to explain, but I just <em>can't."</em></p><p>Kagami could live with that if not for the fact that Adrien would always love Marinette in a way that he couldn't love <em>her.</em> "I wish you hadn't realized it."</p><p>His head titled, eyes knowing what she was going to say, but not wanting to admit it. She knew he wasn't <em>this</em> dense. "Realized what?"</p><p>"That you're in love with her." It would always be Marinette. It was written right there on his face and she had to look away. "You always have been, but whatever happened seemed to make you realize it and now it's like now that you know, you're unable to hold it back."</p><p>He sighed, looking up to glance around the area as the other students started to pack for the day, teacher having dismissed them a little while ago. "I feel like all I do lately is mess up." He chuckled dryly. "I was hoping this was the one thing I wouldn't for you."</p><p>It was a sweet sentiment, but it wasn't hers to keep. "I know. But I think we both know that this isn't going to work. You...you love <em>her."</em></p><p>Another break. Another long <em>long</em> silence and Kagami considered just leaving right there when he tried again, only this time, no denial coated his words. "So, where does that leave us?"</p><p>Her smile didn't lift her lips too much, but there was a touch. "Friends." She was strong. She was strong enough for this, even when her voice betrayed her. "I think that's for the best. I think it's time you did something about you and Marinette. I'm breaking up with you, Adrien Agreste."</p><p>It was like watching his whole body deflate. It was watching a balloon being pumped full of air— way past its limits— and finally releasing right before the <em>pop.</em></p><p>Kagami knew he meant no ill will towards her with that. She knew she had a hand in it as well. Neither of them had been truly happy.</p><p>"Thank you, Kagami." There were small, unshed tears in his eyes as well. But something in her gut told her they were hardly from sadness. "For understanding. And no matter what, I want to remain friends." It was almost as if he was being careful in picking his words. Like she was fragile and could break. "If that's alright? I'd get it if you need some space for a bit."</p><p>Maybe one day she <em>would</em> break. But that wasn't today.</p><p>She nodded. "I will. From a lot of people. But only for a little while. I still want to be friends, too, Adrien."</p><p>This hurt, yes. But indecisiveness would have hurt worse if they had continued on like this.</p><p>There was a hint of happiness that shook the foundation of remorse in his face. "I wish I could give you more."</p><p>But he couldn't. And the time for games was over. Maybe it was time she looked for something that made her happy. Rose had once told her love was what you found in unexpected moments. Maybe she needed to take a page out of the bubbly girl's book for once.</p><p>So Kagami smiled, and took what good could come from this break up could be. She was setting him free. And just maybe, herself as well. "I know." Because he did care about her. It just wasn't enough.</p><p>He offered a wave, jumping to his own feet, turning on the heel, and dashed away. As he slowly disappeared from view, her advice to him from months prior echoed in her head.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you should change targets.</em>
</p><p>Maybe it was time for her to change targets as well.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe for the first time in her entire life, it was to focus on herself.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Husband’s notes:<br/>So there is a beautiful message in the end about focusing on yourself for a while and I really think that is something that should be strived for. It’s important to find happiness within and sometimes that means taking some solitude to figure out what really makes you happy. Also I’m kinda a Luka Kagami sipper and I think that maybe the Boy who is always laid back would fit nicely with the Girl who Never hesitates. But that’s just me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>